


The Doctor's Name

by S1rcus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River knows Doctor's name and Doctor lived a month with otters. I wanted to mix these two up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Doctor Who fanfic and my first thing at here as well. English isn't my native language and I don't have a proof reader so there's probably lots of grammatical mistakes. So if you would like to be so kind and point them out to me so I can fix it. And thank you for reading. :)

"Why do you need my name!? You are the one who should know why I don't tell it to people!" the Doctor shouted to River.  
"I know! I just think it would be fair if I would know my husband's name! And I'm good keeping secrets and you should know THAT!" River shot back.  
"I know THAT if somebody asks from you if you know my name, you would just say SPOILERS! How would that end up!?"  
"Oh! I've got enough from this!" River huffed and went to the control panel. She pressed some buttons and turned a lever and controlled the TARDIS somewhere.  
"Out!" She shouted. Doctor just stared at her. "Get out!"  
"This is MY TARDIS!"  
River sighed and went to the Doctor and took him by the ear. She dregged him out of the TARDIS and locked him out. Then she went back to the control panel and gave familiar coordinates to the TARDIS. She stepped out and went knock the door of blue house. A ginger woman opened the door. River smiled at her.  
"Mum."

*****

The Doctor watched when TARDIS materialised away. He just stared the spot where TARDIS had been. After a moment he clapped his hands and spun aruond.  
"So. Where am I?.. In the middle of the forest. NO, wait! There's water somewhere near. So-o. Earth, yeas. Somewhere in England, yeas. Some point of 1950s, probably. Fine to me."  
He started to walk toward the water.

*****

"Amy, who's there!" a voice came from upstairs.  
"Come to see by yourself Rory!" Amy shouted back and smiled to River. "River come in."  
Rory was coming down the stairs when River came trough the door. She smiled to him. He smiled back to her.  
"So. What has happend?" Amy asked.  
"Amy, don't be like that. Can't our daughter come to normal visit just because she wants to see her parents?" Rory said.  
"Well. First of all our daughter isn't that normal human. Secondly mother's instics. And thirdly she should be travellig with the Doctor and I don't see him right now", Amy responsed.  
"Dad, mother is right. WE did have a fight. Me and the Doctor."  
"What happend. Did he..." Rory was interrupted by River.  
"No dad. Nothing like that. Actually it isn't that big of deal."  
River lowered her gaze to the floor. Amy hugged her and lifted her head that she could see her face. She smiled sadly to her.  
"Sit down. I'm going to make us some tea."

*****

Soon the Doctor came to a lake shore. He sat down near the water and took off his shoes and socks. He put his feet to the water. He hung his head and sighed.  
They have had fights before. But normally River just wouldn't talk to him. After a while Doctor would go to her and give her some tea and they would make it up. This was the first time something like this had happend.  
He heard weird squeaky voice and soon a brown furry creature appeared under the water.  
"@*¤%", the creature said.  
"Nothing. Just came to clear my head."  
"#&%"  
"I had a fight with my friend."  
"¤"  
"Okay, wife", Doctor huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"&*#^¤"  
"You think you're smart. Don't you otter."  
"%*&¤#"  
"Okay, Frank."  
The otter swam towards the Doctor and climbed up next to him.  
"@=+¤%"  
"I'm not gonna talk about it."

*****

River sat on couch at her parents livingroom, cup of tea at her hands.  
"So, are you gonna tell us what happened?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing. He just started yelling to me."  
"And what did you do before he started to yell?"  
"Nothing."  
Amy gave her a questioning look.  
"Okay! I may have asked his name", River huffed.  
"River you know that he doesn't tell it to anybody", Amy said.  
"But I'm not anybody. I'm his wife and I have the right to know it."  
"The biggest secret in the universe. And when have you been good with secrets", Rory said.  
"Dad you sound just like him. And you're supposed to be on my side."  
"River we're not going to pick a side. Doctor is my best friend and you're my daughter. You should just talk about it like adults do", Amy said.  
"That's one of the problems he doesn't act like an adult."  
"River, listen. You both are really important to us and we hate to see you like that. I know that you have the right to know but I'm sure he has his own reason not to tell you and maby he will tell it to you at somepoint. I'm sure that all this is so new to him that it's gonna take some time. He has lived so long without anybody who would tell him what to do. I'm sure je will tell you some things that no-one else knows but it's really gonna take some time. So you just need to bee patient."  
River looked her mother in the eyes and smiled to her.  
"Thanks. I need to hear that. And I don't even need his name. I need to go. I left him somewhere. I don't even know where. Hopefully TARDIS can remember."  
She stood up and hugged both of her parents. Then she walked to the door and waved at them and stood out of the door. She went inside the TARDIS and patted the conrol panel.  
"Well girl. Let's get my husband back."

*****

The Doctor had stayed with the otters for almost a month. He sat under a tree when he heard loud noise from the lake. Soon Frank came to him and layed down next to him.  
"What was that?" the Doctor asked.  
"#¤&@", Frank anserwed.  
"Sound just like me and River", he said his face fell when he remembered their last convesation.  
"@#&@¤"  
"I do. There's no-one like her."  
"&*¤%£@"  
"That fight was just about something really silly."  
"£@&%"  
"About my name. She wanted to know it but my name is a really dangerous thing. Nobody should know it. Even that I know it is too much. And I know that I need to tell it to her at some point. I've seen future her who knew it."  
"¤*£@"  
"I'm just afraid that I'm gonna lose her. The first time I saw her was a really long time ago and it was the last time when she saw me. She whispered my name to my ear that I would trust her. She died when saving me. I feel like telling my name to her is a step towards the day when I'm gonna lose her. Because I think that if I don't tell it to her I would be able to change history. But I know that I can't. I just want to lose her."  
"£#¤*&"  
"You're right. I'm beign qiute selfish", Doctor said and smiled to the otter.  
Suddenly he heard TARDIS materialise. He was quikly at his feet. And when he saw the familiar blue box appear, he crouched down and patted the otter to hed.  
"She came to get me. Well, I think this is a good bye then", he said.  
And from the door he shouted "Bye bye Frank".  
River ran to hug him straight when he had close the door.  
"Sweetie, I'm really sorry. I just..."  
"No, River. I'm sorry. You have the right to know my name and I know that you would never tell it to anyone."  
Then he whispered his name to her ear.  
"Oh, sweetie" was all she was able to say but he didn't need any words because he knew he had done the right thing and he felt it when she kissed him. River was the one who pulled back.  
"Who's this Frank."  
"Oh, hes just my new otter friend."  
"Yeah, right."  
"He is. If don't belive come to see him."  
"No, sweetie. I belive. And would love to meet him but my parents are probably waiting for us."  
"Why?"  
"Just don't talk about this anymore", she said and kissed him again.


End file.
